


Santa Tell Me

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas goes to a Christmas Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Tell Me

Dean and Cas along with their friends and family rented out this spot that could hold a good 100 something people. They didn't know who was coming Ellen and Bobby told everyone to invite who they wanted.

They had to set up all the Christmas decorations for the party, but it didn't take as long as they thought it would. They also hired a catering company for all the food because Ellen said she wasn't cooking and if she wasn't cooking then nobody else was.

So here they are now getting ready for the party. Cas told Dean to dress nice and he tried to protest, but they were all shot down with one look from Cas. **_Damn, how did he do that?_**

Dean kept messing with his sleeves until Cas finally told him to stop.

"But I don't like to wear them all the way down." Protested Dean. Cas rolled up the sleeves for him and gave him an annoyed look. Dean kissed his nose, "sorry babe, you know I don't like to dress up."

"Yeah, I know. But I want you to look extra hot today." Cas replied with a returned kiss. Dean smirked and they finally headed out for the party.

The building was full of people some Dean knew others he didn't. Cas and Dean mingled with the others. Everyone was having a great time with the music, the dancing, and of course, the food.

Dean was talking to Ellen and Bobby when the music stopped and everyone turned towards the stage.

Jo, Charlie, and Anna were up there with microphones in front of them. And they had on red dresses with little white feathery stuff on the bottom. Their hair were in loose curls and the top half of their hair were in ponytails. Charlie was on the lead microphone, Jo on her right, and Anna on her left.

Dean's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out why they were up there. And then music started up.  

 _Santa tell me if you're really there_  
_Don't make me fall in love again_  
_If he won't be here next year_  
_Santa tell me if he really cares_  
_'Cause I can give it all away if he won't be here next year_

Behind the girls three people turn around.Victor, Cas, and Micheal. **_Wait, what is Cas doing up there?_** They have on black hats, but Victor and Micheal have on black waist coats and red shirts; while Cas has on a red waist coat with a black shirt. They make their way to Jo's right side.

 _Feeling Christmas all around_  
_And I'm trying to play it cool_  
_But it's hard to focus when I see you walking around the room_

All three guys strut in front of the girls; while the girls twirl their hair.

 _Let it snow, it's blasting now_  
_But I won't get in the mood_  
_I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know_  
_It's true love that he thinks of_  
_So next Christmas_  
_I'm not all alone, boy_

Dean is shocked to realize they all planned this because their was actual choreography involved as made their way behind the girls.  

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there_  
_Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here_  
_Next year_  
_Santa, tell me if he really cares_  
_'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here_  
_Next year_

 _I've been down this road before_  
_Fell in love on Christmas night_  
_But on New Year's Day I woke up and he wasn't by my side_  
_Now I need someone to hold_

The guys circle their arms around each girl. Vic with Jo; Cas with Charile; Micheal with Anna. Then they slide back out of reach.

  _Be my fire in the cold_  
_But it's hard to tell if this is just a fling_  
_Or if it's true love that he thinks of_  
_So next Christmas_  
_I'm not all alone, babe_

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there_  
_Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here_  
_Next year_  
_Santa, tell me if he really cares_  
_'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here_  
_Next year_

They slowly make their way back towards the girls. As they all lower to the ground slowly rocking the girls side to side with their arms wrapped around their stomachs and chin on their shoulders.

 _Oh, I wanna have him beside me like oh-oh-oh_  
_On the 25th by the fire place, oh-oh-oh_  
_But I don't want no broken heart_  
_This year I've got to be smart_

The men push back away from the girls and continue to dance. 

 _Oh, baby_  
_If you want me, if you want me_

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there_  
_Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here_  
_Next year_  
_Santa, tell me if he really cares_  
_'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here_  
_Next year_

Cas leaves Victor and Micheal on stage to clap along with the crowd as he makes his way down the stairs towards Dean. When he reaches Dean he takes his hat off and puts it on Dean's head. And stare at each other, one with a shocked expression and the other with a gentle smile.

 _Santa, tell me if you're really there_  
_Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here_  
_Next year_  
_Santa, tell me if he really cares_  
_'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here_  
_Next year_

Cas lowers to the ground on one knee while swiftly taking out a red velvet box and popping it open. When the music ends he says, "will you be there?" _  
_

Dean stares at Cas with the same expression as before. He blinks and a single tear slides down his cheek, "you son of a bitch." Dean whispers as he pulls Cas up to bury his face in his neck.

Cas wraps his arms around Dean and kisses his neck. "Can I take that as a yes?" Dean nods against Cas' neck. Cas takes Dean's left hand and puts it between them with their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you so much, Angel." Dean sighs against Cas' lips.

"I love you too, Cherry Pie."

People clapped and cheered all around them that Cas and Dean honestly forgot about. They congratulated the couple on their proposal. 

Dean believes it's the best party he has ever been too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Santa tell me by Ariana Grande


End file.
